Ame no Sakura
by Hagumi
Summary: [Cowritten with Hikarichang of Inuyasha and Miroku, the school's richest and most popular boys are also failing academically. The top students Kagome and Sango are asked to help them for at least 1 hour everyday. What could possibly go wrong? [IxK, MxS][
1. You want us to WHAT?

A/N: Hi everyone~~! Angelic Tears here with……. ::drum roll:: a new story!!!! ^^ Yep! And the great thing about it is that I'm co-writing this with HikariChang!! She's the BEST ^____^ 

**HikariChang**:  BWAHAHAHAHA ANGELIC TEARS RITEEE THE COOLESTTTTTTTTT INUYASHA FANFICTION =D~~

**Angelic Tears**: =^^= Thanks! But your ideas are so much more interesting!! It's been great writing the first chapter with you! ::hugs HikariChang:: ^__^  Now shall we begin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi-sama does ^^ 

____________________________________________________________________

Ame no Sakura 

**Chapter 1: You want us to WHAT??**

It was another boring day of school. Sensei-Shippou walked down the empty hallways. He was late again, he knew the kids were probably fooling around in his classroom and some of the klutzy girls were reapplying their make-ups.  

In the classroom, it was the usual scene; kids doodling on chalkboards, finishing up homework, and talking. However, the loudest scenes were Kagome arguing with Inuyasha, and the unmistakable sound of a slap that Sango gave Miroku for trying to grope her...all the usual.  

The door slid open, revealing their young male teacher, with light brown hair and soft green eyes. His hands gripped tightly around the briefcase handle. He walked up and open his files.  "Good morning class." he greeted, monotone like any other days.  "Good morning, Sensei-Shippou," the class responded back in unison. Everyone was silent, waiting for the teacher to speak. Kagome and Inuyasha were still glaring daggers at each other, but didn't say anything.  

Sensei-Shippou coughed a little as he opened his attendance folder. He scanned through out the room to check if the students were in their seats or not.  "Good. Everyone is here," he declared. "Homework check." he called through out the room. Time for him to see who had finished their homework and who hadn't.

Kagome smiled as she took out her carefully prepared homework. She had stayed up until midnight doing it, but she would do anything for good grades. Across the aisle, Sango did the same. She hoped that Sensei-Shippou would be happy with her work. Meanwhile, in front of Kagome, Inuyasha simply sat there as the teacher started checking homework.  Next to Sango, Miroku took out his sloppily done homework.  

Sensei-Shippou walked down the aisle step by step as his eyes glanced at one student's work after another. So far so good, all neat and perfect like they always was. What a perfect academic class he had this year. 

His eyes wandered around a silver-haired boy's seat. Nothing, there was nothing on his desk.  "No homework today, Inuyasha?"  At that question, the rest of the class flinched.  Inuyasha NEVER did his homework. 

"Nope," He replied casually as Sensei-Shippou frowned a little in disapproval. He marked something down and walked on.  

Kagome tucked a hair behind her ear. She sat there nervously behind Inuyasha. She knew that she done her homework, the problem was, is her work good enough for the teacher?  She sometimes panicked when there was homework check randomly. She was shaking.  Staying up until midnight could've made her work all sloppy like Miroku's.  

Sensei Shippou stopped in front of the nervous girl.  He inspected her work. To Kagome, he seemed to take forever going over her work, but he finally gave a small, rare smile. "Excellent, Kagome, very good. Maybe a certain student could take an example from you," he said glancing at Inuyasha.  The mentioned boy frowned, pretending not to hear. 

Behind him, Kagome beamed.  Sensei-Shippou passed by Kagome, knowing she is the straight A+ student, so he didn't have to pay much attention to her. Sango did have difficulties but she could fit into Kagome's category, too.  However Inuyasha and Miroku...he would have to keep an eye on for a long time.  

'Hmmm, I might have Kagome and Sango tutor Inuyasha and Miroku,' Sensei-Shippou thought to himself before he began teaching class.  He made a quick note of to recommend to the principal to ask the girls to tutor the two boys.  

"All right class, we'll go over the grammar sheet first, and then we'll play a game."  Inuyasha groaned inwardly. He hated grammar and he hated these stupid games even more. Today was going to be one long day.  Kagome clapped her hands together happily, because she always loved this kind of days. English was her strongest subject and they were playing a skillful game about grammar. Cinch. She smiled widely.  

Sango was a little nervous because she was not very good at grammar, but she knew she could depend on Kagome to help her. 

Miroku rolled his eyes. Like Inuyasha, he hated these things...unless he was partnered up with Sango, of course. He grinned to himself. 

 Kagome intruded through Miroku's little plan. "Sango-chan!!! Partner!!" She squealed in delight…as she purposely pushed Miroku off of his seat. Absently Kagome flash a smile at Miroku and gave a cheerful sorry.  

Miroku sighed disappointedly and sat down next to Inuyasha. "I guess I'm with you," he said to his friend.  Inuyasha smirked - he knew about Miroku's secret crush for Sango. 

At the front of the room, Sensei-Shippou called out, "all right, let's begin."  After several minutes, or rather fifty seconds past, Kagome and Sango were leading the way with 10 points away from the others who didn't earn a single one. 

The class groaned, this wasn't fun having a nerd in the class.  Kagome and Sango squealed happily together as they prepared for the next question.  Miroku, who was always trying to impress Sango, tried to answer some questions too, but it wasn't easy, since his partner wasn't even trying. Besides, these questions were too difficult. Miroku sat back, defeated as he joined the rest of class watching Kagome and Sango answer every question that came their way.  

Sensei-Shippou noticed some other students weren't participating. He couldn't blame them. Kagome and Sango were machines when it came with questions like these. "Kagome and Sango, would you mind taking a little break for ten minutes to let other students answer some questions?" he offered the two girls.  Both girls blushed a light pink color and nodded.  

The sensei smiled and decided to choose students to answer his questions. "Inuyasha and Miroku, answer question number 15, please."  The two boys stared blankly. 

"It's choice B!" A soft whisper came from Kagome. 

"B." Inuyasha answered before the sensei nodded and moved on to another group.

"I. Don't. Need. Your. Help, wench!" Inuyasha hissed back at Kagome.   

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, hiding her hurt feelings. She was only helping, so what was his problem?!   Sango found a more a softer expression appeared on Kagome's face.  It's okay Kagome-chan, he's just jealous that your smarter than him in any subject." Sango whispered as Sensei-Shippou went to every other group and asked questions.  

Kagome smiled. She could always rely on Sango to cheer her up. "Thanks Sango-chan," she whispered back.  

After more questions, and class was over.  Shippou-Sensei made a quick call to the Principal.  

******************************************************************

Sensei-Kaede looked down at a sheet of paper through her glasses. Then she looked at the four students sitting in front of her desk. 

"Sensei-Shippou has recommended that Kagome and Sango tutor Inuyasha and Miroku," she said.  

Kagome remained silent and clam.  Only on the outside though. Within her body, she was going on a never-ending roller coaster. This was a disaster!  Why, why, why???  Has Kami-sama found out that she did a sinful thing to deserve this kind of punishment?  

Sango cringed as her ears were hearing correctly. Girls. Tutoring. Boys. Oh, and not just any ordinary boys. They're idiotic and perverted.  It'll take them more than billion of years until they could memorize the alphabet correctly.  

'WHAT?!?!'  Inuyasha nearly fell backwards from the shock. "Erm, Sensei-Kaede, I don't even know who this is," Inuyasha said, pointing at Kagome. "I've never seen her before either..." he added, scratching the back of his head.  Everyone in the room turned their attention to Inuyasha. 

'How brainless can he get?!' Kagome thought angrily as she stood up and advanced towards Inuyasha. "How can you be so empty? I've been in your class for the past, oh I don't know the whole life starting from elementary school in grade 5 until now, and you STILL don't know my name?" Kagome was fuming from anger. 

Miroku found it a perfect timing to grope on Sango, since no one was paying attention. 

" Argh, if I have to repeat my name it's KA-G--" Kagome's sentence never finished, only hearing the echoing sound of slapping. 

"EECHI!!" Sango shrieked as she stared at Miroku rubbing his offend cheek. ' Awww well it was worth it. ' Miroku thought.  

'I can't believe it!! Doesn't Sensei-Shippou know that Miroku's the biggest pervert in the WORLD?!' Sango thought as she glared down at Miroku, who had a red handprint across his cheek. 

'How are we going to survive??' Kagome sighed heavily. They were in charge of an idiot, and his idiotic AND perverted best friend.  Kagome and Sango sighed at the hopeless future that way laid out before them. 

"Every day after school you are assigned to be in Sensei-Shippou's class for at least an hour teaching multi subjects. You are dismissed." Sensei-Kaede announced, as she shooed the four kids out of her office. 

__________________________________________________________________

**Angelic Tears**: Did you like it? Please tell us what you think! ^^ Thanks for reading~~! Now, press that little button over there……See? ::points down at the little button:: ****

**HikariChang**: Review please!


	2. After school

**HikariChang:** :: bounces around :: ^-^ me need Inuyasha x Kagome action bwahahahahahahahahahha ^^;; Review Review Review at the end =DDD

**Angelic Tears:** Arigatou minna for reviewing ^_^ And now……read on and see what poor Kagome and Sango has to go through in their very first after school session…..

_________________________________________________________________________

Ame no Sakura:

Chapter 2: After school 

Kagome sighed heavily as the last bell of the day rang.  She was not looking forward to what lay ahead of her - at least an HOUR with that creep Inuyasha. "Come on, Kagome-chan," Sango said, coming up to her, trying to be a cheerful as possible, even though spending an hour with that pervert Miroku wasn't her idea of fun.

Kagome followed Sango, after she slowly packed up her books, if she were any slower, she might have missed the one hour session of hell. But, then again, she didn't wanted to be THAT slow. She stole an innocent glance at the dumb silver haired student.  "Baka." she mumbled as she walked away and heading towards Shippou-Sensei Class

"Miroku, what was her name again?" Inuyasha asked his friend for the thousandth time that day. "Kagome." Miroku replied. By now, he wasn't even annoyed at Inuyasha. He was too excited to go and see Sango. '

"I swear, I've never seen her before!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath as the two boys made their way to the appointed classroom.  

Sensei-Shippou smiled at the presented student that actually arrived on time. " I'll be back in a hour to see if your still here. " he coughed as he walked of the room. It was fairly silent, then they heard a soft click. All the colours on Kagome's face fell. ' What is this? JAIL???' she thought insanely, not only was she stuck with Inuyasha, Miroku, and her best friend Sango who wasn't bad at all…but they were LOCKED inside. 

' Screw the school ' Sango sighed bitterly as she glanced at Miroku who was mere inches from her....attempting to do his thing again.

"EECHI!" She slapped him.

Inuyasha was suffering from a severe migraine. "Kami-sama, what did I do wrong?!"  He groaned in despair, praying to any god up there to release him from this torture chamber. 

Kagome took a deep breath. "Okay, so there's obviously nothing to be done when we're just moaning. Let's get started." She tried to sound brave but it was difficult. She hoped with all her might that Inuyasha would not be as stupid as he looked.

Inuyasha watched her approach him, with fire in her eyes.  "What was your name again?" he asked unsurely as he saw Kagome's hair ready to spike out of anger.

Kagome remained calm when she received such a dumb question, hopefully he was just joking around.  After all, he couldn't be _that_ BRAIN-DEAD.

"Look, Inuyasha.  The moment you get your grades higher in this semester, the less you have to be in here, so quit joking around." Kagome put both of her hands on her hips.

"....I was serious, what is your name?" Inuyasha spoke again without any hesitation.

"...........KA-GO-ME!!!" She screamed at him, as she was wishing for a frying pan right about now to slap him, and receive dozen stars flying around his head.

Miroku could have died of embarrassment. How could Inuyasha forget her name so often? As for Sango, she looked at her friend with great sympathy, for it looked like Kagome was going to have a tough time.  "And YOU," Sango said, pointing to Miroku with her index finger "YOU keep out of my bubble, you hear?!"  Miroku raised an eyebrow.  "Your bubble?"  He asked quizzically.  "Yeah, my personal bubble! Don't you DARE to try to TOUCH me again!"  Sango commanded with her arms crossed in front of her.

" You mean here?"  Miroku groped her, at the usual place.

Sango face was splat with rosy colour, as they melted into an angry crimson colour of hatred.

"EECHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" She screamed again. She looked at him in disgust, where he was wearing a goofy grin on his face, along with a dark red hand print.

Kagome felt really bad for Sango.  At least SHE wasn't stuck with a pervert...just the biggest idiot there was.  "Okay Inuyasha," she said, trying to put on a cheerful smile.  "Let's start with math.  Math is very easy once you memorize the formulas."

Inuyasha scratch his head.  " Formulas??  What's that? " 

Kagome look like she was going to faint any moment.  'It's going to be a long year....' thinking of all the possibilities that would happen later on in the year.

Sango glanced over at her friend before turning her attention on Miroku. "All right, Miroku. What's your best subject?"  Miroku tilted his head a little, thinking hard. "Ummmm...gym!"  He replied brightly.  Sango sweatdropped and felt as if she was about to faint.

Sango recalled, back from one gym class where girls and boys were outside. She could tell that gym wasn't his subject. Either he was talking about being the number one target or he was thinking being the Inuyasha-wannabe-friend. 

Meanwhile in the other side of the room, Kagome was having a difficult time explaining to Inuyasha how to multiply numbers. "Inuyasha, it really isn't hard. Just concentrate," she said, just barely keeping herself from screaming at him. "See, 4 times 3 equals 12, not 7," she tried explaining one more time.

"No, 3 x 4 IS 7, because," he pull out his hands and counted three than four," See, 7…you're wrong Ka-a...a...what was it again?"  He asked again.

Steam was clearly visible coming out of Kagome's red face. "It's KAGOME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!?!  KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME!! THERE! CAN YOU MEMORIZE THAT?!"  'Sheesh, what's she so mad about?' Inuyasha thought sullenly.

"Now," she continued, her voice still shaking with anger.  "I'm teaching you MULTIPLICATION, not ADDITION.  They taught you that back in ELEMENTARY school....well, I fervently HOPE they did." Kagome mumbled the last statement under her breath.

" Addition is when 3 plus 4 equal 12 right??  Because you have 3 things like pencil and 4 groups of it, so it's 12. Ka-ag..How come you have a difficult name?? Can't I just call you Kag?" Inuyasha started to lean back on his chair

"I think you got addition and multiplication mixed up, Inuyasha. And I suppose you could call me 'Kag' until your brain develops enough to call me Kagome," she sighed.  'I wonder how he even came to high school?' she wondered. 

"Then, when does the Mapping of Japan come in? Hag?"  Inuyasha pointed at the blank sheet of paper.  "Kag, Hag..which one was it?"

"Oh. My. God." Kagome was beyond mad. "It's Kagome. Or 'Kag', as you said you'd prefer it. Now REMEMBER it." 'Maybe he would be better with maps,' she thought to herself. "Okay Inuyasha. Let's do mapping then. Here's an easy question: where is Tokyo?" Kagome asked, crossing her fingers for him to answer correctly for ONCE.

Inuyasha thought for a long time, " This red line, right?" he pointed that went across the ocean map.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Let's take a short break, shall we?"  She smiled before going over to the wall and started to kick it, venting out her frustration.

Meanwhile, Sango was helping Miroku with his English essay. "Miroku, you misspelled biography again. it's b-i-o-g-r-a-p-h-y, but b-e-g-r-o-f-y."  She shook her head.  Before today, she hadn't known there were such students like this.

Kagome slowly went up to Sango and patted her shoulder in comfort. "You're so lucky...your not working with a brainless human."  Kagome sighed as she rested her head on Sango's shoulder.  "If only this wasn't locked…I would get you a drink, because you've been talking for a awfully long time."

It's okay, Kagome-chan.  We'll survive.  We only have another 30 more minutes left."  Sango comforted her disheartened friend.  Back in his seat, Inuyasha thought hard.  He had forgotten her name again, but he preferred her not yelling at him again today, so he was trying to remember it.

"Sango??  Right...yeah I think that's her name."  Inuyasha mumbled as he thought finally got the right name.  "SANGO!!!" he shouted from the other side of the room.

Sango looked at Inuyasha confusedly,  "What?"

Inuyasha was in trouble now. 'Oh man! That was her friend's name!!' "Erm...nothing." Sango rolled her eyes before turning away from him. 'So...it's not Sango. Then what is it? It's gotta be...Kagome! Yesssss! I'm a genius!' Inuyasha patted himself on the back. "KAGOME!!" He yelled for his tutor, just to experiment saying her name.

Kagome stared at him,  "Yes?

"Inuyasha felt like a really idiot now.  "Er...nothing...I mean, erm...never mind."  He turned away quickly and pretended to read his book.  Kagome looked at him a moment longer then shrugged to herself.

Inuyasha continued to read his book, which was just a bunch of well, words.  He was dying for a coke right about now.  Kagome continue talking to her friend, who was handling a bit...better since he knew the basic…and Inuyasha was just a dope.

'I guess I can't spend all this time just talking to Sango-chan.'  Kagome thought to herself.  Sighed to herself and went back to sit next to Inuyasha. "What are you reading?" She asked curiously.

Inuyasha stuck the cover into her face with flat thick golden writing 'Romeo + Juliet'.  "It's a bit confusing." Inuyasha said.  "And boring"

"Are you kidding?!  I love Shakespeare's plays!  They're so cleverly written. Romeo and Juliet is my favorite...'the tragedy of 'two star-cross'd lovers'...." Kagome smiled dreamily. 

Inuyasha stared at her.  "...Maybe for nerds like you!"  He snorted as he slammed the book closed and got out of his seat.

Kagome gritted her teeth in anger as her eyes flashed.  Why did he have to be such a JERK?!  "Hey where are you going?!?!  You can't get out of here, you know!"  She said, trying to sound as calm as possible, which was very, very difficult.

Inuyasha ignored her. He placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it slightly -  it wouldn't budge.  He started pulling at the knob.  "OPEN DAMN IT!!  IF I STAY ANY LONGER I'LL BE INFECTED WITH NERDY COOTIENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Inuyasha attempted to sound oh-so-pleading.

Kagome crossed her arms and watched Inuyasha's pathetic attempt.  "Kagome-chan, aren't you going to try to stop him?"  Sango whispered.  

She shook her head.  "I've had enough of this too!! See if I care if he gets into detention for disobeying the teachers!"  Kagome replied angrily.

Suddenly the door kicked it's way open, just when Inuyasha was going to punch the only way out.  Without giving a second thought he had punched into Shippou-Sensei's coffee, splattering the beverage all over him.  Sensei-Shippou was fuming silently, how he wanted to wrap his hands around Inuyasha's neck, however school rules are school rules.  "INUYASHA AND EVERYONE DETENTION!!!!!" he bellowed throughout the room.

"But Sensei-Shippou!"  Kagome couldn't believe this.  She hadn't done anything, but she was still in trouble?  This wasn't fair.  "We did do anything!"  Sango tried to help her friend.

Sensei-Shippou gave them mimic their voices, "Oh yes...I didn't do it…because I'm so perfect.  WELL I DON'T CARE... HE'S YOUR REPSONSIBLE!!!  WHATEVER HE DOES ALSO REFLECTS YOU."  Sensei-Shippou stomped his way out of the room, "YOU ARE DISMISSED. TOMORROW IT'S TWO HOURS."

As soon as the teacher had left the room, Kagome blew up.  "YOU IDIOT!!!!!  THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  She couldn't believe this...she hadn't EVER gotten into trouble in ALL of her school years, and now here she was, facing DETENTION. AND it wasn't even her fault!  Kagome shot Inuyasha a death glare

Inuyasha shrugged, "No big deal.  Lets go Miroku."  

Miroku felt bad for Sango…and even for Kagome.  He really did.  But why were they so upset?  It was only detention.  "Right.  See ya tomorrow!"  He waved at the girls before following his friend.  Kagome's face was red with anger.  She started to throwing her books and pencil case into her backpack.

Sango quietly observed her best friend's temper.  'Ouch' she silently thought. 'It must be hard for her…AND me to get detention.'  Sango sighed.  "Kagome-chan...we can bear another hour...someone up there loves us...and hopefully...will continue to love us...and we'll survive."

Kagome stared out the window. "I hope so, Sango-chan...I really do.  But things look really hopeless right now."  She sighed in frustration.  Why couldn't Inuyasha be more considerate?  Why couldn't he be more smart?  And thoughtful? 

'But then...' Kagome thought as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and followed Sango out the door.  'He wouldn't be Inuyasha.'

___________________________________________________________________________

Poor Kagome-chan….will things get better for her? Find out by reading the next chapter! But for now….please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^


End file.
